


Falling

by AnnGraham



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Graham can no longer take the Doctor's insults</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Swamp Thing belongs to those who created it.

* _Stupid ... incompetent ... moron_!* the words drifted through Graham's head.  * _Can't you do anything right_?* Sighing he turned over, kicking the covers off.  * _Try to show at least an ounce of intelligence Graham_!* Sitting up, he swung his legs out of bed, staring down at his feet as the Doctor's voice continued to echo in his mind. * _Graham you idiot_!* 

Even knowing Dr. Arcane had been in a foul mood these past few weeks couldn't stop the knowledge that his employer truly meant them. He wasn’t able to deny it to himself any longer.  This had been going on for as long as he could remember, from the moment he had first started working for the Doctor.  The constant threats, the abuse ... all so familiar to him he had long ago started to believe it. He was an idiot, and he couldn't do anything right.  Everything the Doctor said was true.  He knew that, just as he knew nothing would ever change.  He would still be Graham, balding, useless, stupid and unimportant, while Arcane would still be cruel, unbelievably brilliant, cold, and indifferent. And nothing was ever going to change that.

* _I don't know why I even hired you_!* In contrast to the jumble and noise in his thoughts, the silence surrounding him was a relief.  If he held perfectly still he could almost ignore the pain, could pretend it wasn't there. That his heart didn't feel like it was splintering into pieces.  What did he have to look forward to? More abuse. More insults. The silence was better. The silence didn’t hurt.  The silence didn’t expect anything.        

Sometimes he thought it would be easier to just … end it all. Of course he wasn’t naïve enough to think he could just quit on the Doctor.  No, employees who knew as much as he did only had one way out …

… Death

The thought wasn’t as distressing as the first time he entertained the idea.  Then he’d been disgusted with himself, and had shoved the idea to the darkest part of this mind. The second, he’d entertained it a little longer … his resistance had been slowly worn down until now it only held … relief.

_Feel the presence all around_   
_A tortured soul_   
_A wound unhealing_   
_No regrets or promises_   
_The past is gone_   
_But you can still be free_

Relief. Graham smiled, the silence in the room suddenly echoed in his mind.  It would be so easy.  He already knew how he’d do it.  Two cuts, he knew the right places, and then all he’d have to do was wait.   Reaching into the side table he pulled out the scalpel he’d hidden there, months before.  He hadn’t taken it out since.  Not since now.

_Time now to spread your wings_   
_To take to flight_   
_The life endeavor_   
_Aim for the burning sun_   
_You're trapped inside_

Hauling off his pyjama shirt, he tossed it carelessly on the ground. No more worrying about the mess, no more agonising over how to please Dr. Arcane … no more worrying about anything. There was surprisingly little pain as he cut deep into a vein, watching the blood seem to leap from the wound. Cutting his other wrist was rather messy, good thing he didn’t have to worry about cleaning the sheets. A slightly hysterical laugh escaped then, leaning back against the pillows he allowed his arms to flop by his side. It didn’t hurt; a warm light surrounded everything, even as he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, as his body cooled rapidly … there was nothing to worry about.  Not anymore.  Not ever again.

_Keep moving way up high_   
_You see the light_   
_It shines forever_   
_Sail through the crimson skies_   
_The purest light_   
_The light that sets you free_

The End


End file.
